


Meeting the Annas

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, daemon AU, the Annas have a meeting, though that is barely mentioned I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Every year, they gather to compare their gains and losses. Every year, new plans are made.





	Meeting the Annas

The meeting was going well until they came to discussing finances. Her eyes widened with every sentence, her daemon was quiet and she wanted to sink into the floor. She also wanted to go straight home and start working on a better plan, but she supposed it would help to hear about her sisters’ strategies. Some of them had made a lot of money during the past year.

Anna knew that leading an army was no easy job. She just hadn’t expected to be this low in the ranking. She felt like everyone was staring at her and maybe they were. After all, she was one of the few who weren’t merchants. 

“Ohh, why am I in the bottom?” Her closest sister, the Anna from Aytolis, pouted. Their daemons were friendly with each other, a red and a brown squirrel. She sighed. At least the deamons looked different – all the Annas had the same features and sometimes it was hard to tell who came from which world. All of their daemons were squirrels, but in different colous and sizes.

“Your expenses are awful, my dear.” This year’s leader shook her head. “Is it correct that you bought a ballista?”

“Yes!” She flinched as her sister jumped up. “It’s amazing.”

“That may be true. But it is the reason you scored so low.”

“Aww. Guess I have to kill more people and take their money.”

“Hey, that’s my plan!”

“Can’t you just sell them weapons?”

She had given up on trying to figure out who was talking. Everything happened too fast and she was already planning. Killing sounded good, Veronica was a princess, right? So if they finally bested her, they could take her money and maybe Anna would make it to the top next year. 

“No, we can’t.” There was a pout. “They don’t break in my world, so the heroes don’t need new ones all the time. It’s unfair, really, you always come in first place.”

Ah, so that was the girl from Awakening. Right, she remembered her now. The heroes the summoner had called to Askr had spoken of breaking weapons, so of course this one sister made a lot of money. Maybe she should start charging the heroes extra fees. Her face lit up. Fees for the bath houses and food – yes, that sounded like a plan. She just had to wait for this meeting to be over, then she could bring her plans to life.


End file.
